Jealousy
by Loptholl-Leedottir
Summary: Takao's new single has hit the shelves and is gaining ALOT of attention from the ladies. How will Kai react to this? KaixTakao Rated M for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Hey everyone! This is the first multiple chapter story I've created that I will ever finish, I promise you! Sorry for the short first chapter, the next one will be longer I promise again! LOL

Anyway, just to say this story is rated M for scenes of Yaoi, and also I'm making a doujinshi version of this story on deviantart, but am on hols at the moment so don't have much time to draw it. If you want to see the front cover and page 1 just ask and I'll send you the link. Hope you all enjoy the story XD

Disclaimer: I do not Own Beyblade

**Chapter 1: Go Ahead!**

A loud screeching noise echoed throughout the entire media store, followed by the loud and slightly annoying voice of Blader DJ, booming over the speakers. "Welcome Beyblade and music fans! To celebrate the release of Kinomiya Takao-kun's new single, 'Go Ahead!' we'll be playing it… ALL DAY LONG!!!"

Some poor girl was so unprepared for the sudden outburst she dropped the CDs she had been looking at and almost fell over.

The song was so loud you could hear it from a couple of meters outside the main doors of the store. With good reason of course; everyone was looking forward to Takao's new and first ever beyblading song being released for sale. It had been number one on the charts for a long time now, and was sure to make record high sales.

Everybody was excited, but no one more so than Takao himself. The bluenette was so stoked about the entire thing that he'd snuck round the front of the store and was hiding in wait along with Hiromi and Kyouju. He'd been so hyper all morning that they'd almost been discovered twice because of his outbursts.

"Shhhhh Takao! If anyone realises we're here we'll never escape with our lives!" Kyouju whispered urgently. Hiromi chuckled at the poor boy's pale complexion, he knew what the rabid fans could get like when Takao was around and didn't want to be trampled anytime soon. Suddenly a loud screeching noise sliced through them, followed by Blader DJ's voice.

Takao held back a yelp of joy. "This is it! This is it guys!" The air filled with guitars and Takao's recorded voice soon joined them. People who had been hanging around outside began to form a (somewhat) orderly queue. Hiromi smiled and turned to look at Takao's excit---

No. Oh no.

It was like everything began to move in slow motion. Hiromi watched in horror as Takao began to jump up into the air with joy, his body outstretching slowly. She saw Kyouju panic and try to grab hold of Takao's jacket, but it was too little too late. The world was silent. Like no noise could penetrate the horror that was taking place before her very eyes.

Someone's head snapped round from the queue. Their arm straightened, finger uncurled, eyes wide pointing directly at Takao. "Everybody look! It's Kinomiya Takao!" They were doomed. Soon they were surrounded by a flock of fans all yelling and asking questions and smiling at their hero. There was no escape. No exit. The bodies were packed far too tight.

Suddenly Hiromi squinted as a lone ray of light strayed into her eyes. She took the chance, grabbed Kyouju in one hand and Takao in the other, and bolted for all her life was worth. Like the queen of speed she didn't stop to look back, and headed straight into some bushes and trees nearby. They were safe.

Kyouju let out a sigh of relief and clutched at his heart. Takao however didn't share the same vibe. "What did you do that for? They were just asking questions." Hiromi ignored the bluenette's whines and pouts. It was bad enough with all the attention they got from beyblading events and tournaments; they didn't need it at media stores too.

"I was saving us from the worst of the fans." She exclaimed. "What we'll do is wait until later in the day when there are less people around, and _then_ you can have your few moments of glory. Okay?" Takao grinned. It looked like he was going to have some attention after all. Even Hiromi couldn't completely deny him from the adoration and attention he so loved.

Kyouju made him self comfortable and opened his laptop. "It looks like we'll be waiting a while, so let's go over your beyblading stats whilst we do. I've been working on a few ideas to further customise your beyblade too, so maybe we can narrow the choices down whilst we're at it." He began typing away, and Hiromi sat next to him, watching him work. Takao knelt the other side of Kyouju, and stared intently at the screen.

The entire time no one had noticed the one person who had also turned up to support Takao during the release of the single with no intention to buy it. Hiwatari Kai was leaning against one of the walls of the store in an alleyway to the side of it. He was alone, and didn't plan on drawing any attention to himself. He planned on staying there until he had seen Takao leave at the end of the day.

He hadn't told Kinomiya that he was going, in fact the less everyone knew about it the better. The last thing he wanted was Hitoshi giving him the evil protective older brother eye actually in front of Takao himself. Kai was sick enough of getting glared at when Takao wasn't around. His and Hitoshi's problem with each other didn't need to affect Takao as well.

Kai opened an eye to look at the crowd. The queue stretched out as far as the eye could see. Closing his eye and sighing Kai adjusted his position ever so slightly. It was going to be a long wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

Hey everyone! Next chapter is up. I'm on a roll here lol enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**Chapter 2: Kai!**

Takao whined and tried to roll over into a standing position. His legs had gone to sleep and his back was aching. All three of them had been sitting around Kyouju's laptop for a very long time, and the bluenette wanted to see if the queue had finally died down yet. Using his hands to drag himself up, Takao managed to successfully crawl over to a gap in the bushes and peeked through. He didn't know whether to leap for joy or curl up in a corner and die. The place was still packed.

"Ne, Hiromi, can we go over there now? It's eased up a little." Okay, so it wasn't a _complete_ lie. There _were_ a few less people than earlier. Hiromi sighed. She could tell Takao was just pining to have some fun and attention, and that all the research on the computer was beginning to bore him beyond words. It wasn't often that Hiromi caved. So maybe this once it was alright to give some leeway.

She smiled at Takao "Sure, just don't draw too much attention to Kyouju and me, okay?" Takao grinned and turned to run over to the mass of fans. It was like his legs were suddenly fine again. Kyouju closed his laptop and stood up to walk with Hiromi. He was so grateful she was there to keep a bit of a leash on Takao; otherwise they'd have been swamped by fans ages ago.

Takao hadn't been near the front of the store more than five minutes before he was surrounded by fangirls, all smiling and flirting their hearts out. Oh great. Hiromi and Kyouju would never hear the end of it. Takao was actually _puffing his chest out_ like some sort of bird displaying during mating season. The girls couldn't get enough of it. It was quite funny to watch.

Kai didn't find it funny.

He found it mildly irritating. It wasn't the girls flirting with Takao that was grating his nerves however. It was Takao's _reaction_ to it. He was loving every second of it. He'd even gone so far as to let two girls either side of him put their grubby hands all over him. Well, all they were doing was draping their arms round his waist and shoulders, but that was enough to send Kai into a whole other dimension of _pissed off_.

Closing his eyes, Kai let out a deep sigh. He knew Takao loved attention from the ladies. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before Takao decided to pursue an offer from one of these jittering fan girls. But even though he'd always known it, it didn't make it hurt any less. All this time he'd held back his emotions quite well, but in those few moments Hiwatari Kai grimaced in pain.

Footsteps snapped Kai out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Hiromi approaching him quietly. She stood beside him and smiled brightly, hoping to relieve some of the obvious discomfort in her friend's face. It didn't work. Kai turned his attention back to the opposite side of the alley, scowling at a particular blob on the wall that dryly reminded Hiromi of Takao's head.

"Takao's getting a lot of attention from the fans over there…" She trailed off when Kai's glare hardened. He still hadn't turned to look at her. Well, Tachibana Hiromi was not the sort to give up on a friend that was for sure. She certainly wasn't going to allow Kai to go on sulking like this, not when she and Kyouju were the only two who knew about Kai's well-hidden feelings and were therefore the only ones that could possibly help.

No, she had taken it upon herself to make things right for Kai; or to at least take some of the hurt away. Even though Hiromi believed she was a great matchmaker, and very good at reading people's feelings of love, the relationship between Kai and Takao baffled her. Her perception so far was this.

Kai and Takao were practically obsessed with each other when it came down to beyblading. It seemed that Kai's obsession spilled over a little out of their beyblading lives too. However, she still hadn't seen Kai notice anyone, male or female, in _that_ way just yet. Then there was Takao. He seemed to think Kai was really cool. His attention was easily snatched away from whatever he was doing whenever Kai spoke. But quite often Hiromi had seen Takao look obviously jealous when any other blader gained a lot of attention from women.

So in other words…

She had no clue what was going on between them. So taking a few guesses a few weeks back, Hiromi had decided that Kai liked Takao, but couldn't say it due to his stunted emotional capabilities, and that Takao hadn't realised this, so continued to be 'chummy' with Kai without realising that he was causing Kai to suffer. It was complex she'd give them that.

Takao's laughing could be heard through the hoard of giggling girls. Kai winced. Enough was enough. Hiromi had to do something. She couldn't just stand by and watch one of her calmest friends loose his cool over something like this. She would get through Takao's dense skull even if she had to scream Kai's feelings in his ear herself. She turned to Kai.

"You know, I think Takao might make a big mistake that he won't be able to undo if no one steps in to help him." Kai didn't move. Wetting her lips, Hiromi tried again. "Everyone knows how carried away Takao can get. He's easily led."

Nothing.

"Those girls sure are getting touchy-feely with him." Again there was no reaction. Then Hiromi noticed Kai's muscles tighten. Oh great. Instead of convincing Kai to go and fight for Takao, she'd just irritated him further. Maybe it would be better to try from a different angle. A different angle in the form of Takao. Speaking of the devil Hiromi realised she had better get a move on. One of the girls was facing him fidgeting with her hands, and they were both blushing.

Hiromi had to do something. She ran over to the crowd of people and blindly pushed her way through to the centre, gaining a few huffs from the girls around her. The next thing Hiromi did was purely impulse, as Takao looked like he was about to say something whilst blushing madly. She shoved her own body in between Takao's and the strange girl's, and panic stricken cried out "Kai's in trouble! You've got to help him!"

For a few seconds Takao froze. He felt completely numb, then almost seeming as if it were happening in slow motion his senses started to return to him and only one thought entered his head: Kai. Hiromi had grabbed his arm, and he didn't even bother to explain to the confused girls or the blonde bombshell he'd been talking to a few moments before what was going on, he just let Hiromi run him in the direction of Kai.

Even whilst running, Takao didn't think anything else. All he thought of was Kai. It was like he didn't have time to focus on any particular thought that was racing through his head because he was focusing so hard on running as fast as he possibly could. All he knew was that he had to get to Kai; because Hiromi had sounded so urgent a few moments before. That had scared him. That had scared him a lot.

Takao was so consumed by getting to Kai that he hadn't noticed the look the blonde girl had given him as he'd hurried off with Hiromi. He also hadn't noticed the two girls either side of the blonde comforting her and telling her not to give up. If _only_ he'd noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy**

Heya Everyone! I'm so nervous, the next chapter's the important one I've been building up to, and I really want to get it right. But here's chapter 3 for now, so please enjoy and please comment, I really need your opinions and constructive criticism here 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter 3: Communication is Vital**

Takao stopped so suddenly he almost fell over. Kai was fine. At least he looked fine. When Hiromi had said that Kai was in _trouble_, Takao had thought he'd collapsed or fallen down a well or something. Yet there he was draped over a wall, eyes closed as if the world could not describe his _inner peace_ or whatever. Turning to Hiromi just in time to see her running away and exclaiming "I'll leave you two to it!" didn't relieve Takao's confusion any further.

What was going on? He turned back to Kai. Kai was always acting as if nothing fazed him and Takao had only ever seen the bluenette truly uncomfortable or distressed very few times in the seven years they had known each other. Maybe Hiromi was right; maybe there was something wrong. Just that Kai was good at hiding it. Takao took a step forward.

"Kai? You okay? It's just that Hiromi sai…"

"I'm fine Kinomiya."

The sentence had been so short and sharp it left no room for a reply. Typical. Kai was acting all moody again. Was there really any reason for Takao to be here? But then Hiromi had sounded so urgent before… Besides… _Besides_… The fear Takao had felt – that was real. He took a deep breath. "Don't lie to me, Kai. If it's none of my business then say so. Hiromi said you were in trouble, and it sounded bad. So what's up your as-"

"Shut up!"

Takao blinked. Well that was sudden. To Takao's dismay, it didn't look like Kai was finished, either. "Why can't you just mind your own business, Kinomiya? You don't have to always get involved!" With that said Kai turned on his heel and began to storm off. Well, he'd always been blunt and deliberately rude, but this was infuriating. He couldn't just expect to have his say and ignore everyone else. It takes two to make a conversation, after all.

"Wait!" Kai paused. "What's your problem? I was only asking what was wrong, I didn't deserve that!" Takao glared in frustration. Slowly, Kai turned to face Takao. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "It's none of your business." The simple statement hit Takao like a wall. "What... WHAT?" Yeah, he'd said that if it was none of his business then Kai should tell him, and sure, if Kai had said so then Takao fully intended to leave him be, but Kai should have said so to begin with.

Takao fumed. "You jerk!" he spat. "I was _worried_ about you. I wanted to make sure everything was okay, not get brushed off like that!" Kai softened a little. "You were worried about me?" He had almost whispered it. Takao stood dumbfounded. Hadn't that been obvious? He'd rushed to Kai instantly and… Well… Oh. The whole time in front of Kai he'd never looked as worried as he'd felt, had he?

Realising the mistake he'd made, Takao walked towards Kai until they were only a few steps apart, and a genuine smile crossed his face. "Of course I was; you're my friend, Kai. I was really worried about you when I heard Hiromi say that." Kai didn't respond. He was looking down and seemed to be thinking hard. After a few minutes silence he finally spoke. "Friend…" His voice trailed off.

Okay, Takao hadn't asked for this. He certainly hadn't asked for this. When he'd woken up this morning he didn't go "Hello morning, hello sun, hello world. It's such a beautiful day today, maybe you could possibly even it out a little by making Kai extra moody and screwed up with a little dose of 'I don't deserve friends' please? You know, yin and yang and all that jazz. Oh, and drag me into it, too. Much appreciated."

While Takao was inwardly talking to himself (so much for two to make a conversation, Takao was doing quite well on his own) the words he'd just said were finally starting to sink in for Kai. _Friend_. Kinomiya had felt worry for Kai the same way he'd feel worry for any friend. Kai measured up the idea of talking it through with Kinomiya. Heck, he'd already said some quite hurtful things to the bluenette, so what did it matter if Kinomiya hated him after this? Most people hated Kai anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Kai woke Takao from his thoughts. "Kinomiya, will we always be friends?" Takao went to reply instantly, but Kai cut him off. "_Just_ friends? Is that all we'll ever be? Is just a friend all I'll ever be to you?" Takao was taken aback. It wasn't like Kai to poor his emotions out like this (granted it seemed a bit timid) but that wasn't what shook Takao the most.

It was what Kai was actually saying. What was Kai actually saying? It was kind of confusing. This was going to be awkward. Takao swallowed. "What do you mean? Of course we're not _just friends_. W-we're more than th-that…" He was stammering so much he had to stop talking. He felt so nervous. Why did he feel so nervous? Those eyes…

Takao was used to Kai's intense stare, he did it quite often. But this time it was different. It felt like Kai could read Takao's thoughts. Not that he was thinking anything worth worrying about. His skin felt cold, with heat stabbing him all over. His head felt light and heavy at the same time, and he could feel the heat in his face from blushing.

All he had planned to tell Kai was that they were really close friends. Takao had saved Kai's life before after all, and they were always there for each other. The fact that they'd known each other since they were both ten years old helped too. It's just that Takao had this feeling inside of him that told him that he and Kai would be close friends forever. It just hadn't come out sounding that way.

The entire time Kai had been studying Takao, but it was no good. Kinomiya just seemed to be embarrassed. There was nothing more to it. However Kai knew he felt far too much for Takao to give up now. Hesitantly, he began to tell Takao the feelings he harboured for him. "Takao, I don't see you as just a friend." Kai had never felt so nervous. His words barely came out as a whisper. "I have stronger feelings for you. I think… I think I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy**

Hey everyone! Phew! this chapter is about the same length as the previous ones, but it took ages to write! I'm happy with it so far.

Please review/comment! It would mean so much to me 

The next few chapters should get a bit steamier, that's what it's rated for. I hope you all like what's here so far and what's yet to come! Thank you for reading up to this point, I'm really enjoying writing this one XD

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**Chapter 4: Intimacy is ****scary**

"The thing is… I need to know how you feel about me." Kai went silent. He'd said all he could muster. He meekly glanced at Kinomiya. He'd never opened himself up so much before. He actually felt… _scared_. Takao said nothing. He was simply just standing there with his mouth open gaping at Kai. That was not comforting.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Kai was about to turn around and leave, accepting his rejection, when Takao started to react. The corners of his mouth started to curve upwards into what looked like a smile. Then it all became clear. Takao erupted into laughter. He was laughing so much he nearly collapsed. "Good one Kai! I thought you didn't like cracking jokes but I guess I was wrong! Ha ha ha ha!"

It was humiliating. It wasn't just the fact that Kinomiya thought he was joking and was laughing, but also that now Kai had to explain himself. After a small and shaky breath Kai very quietly began to mutter something. Instantly Takao stopped laughing, having to strain his ears just to hear.

"…ous. Kinomiya, I'm serious." Everything went quiet.

Whoa. Takao wasn't quite sure how to react to that. What should he say back? He really respected Kai, and they were close friends, but… Takao didn't know what to think. He couldn't think. His mind went blank. All he could focus on was the draining feeling in his head. He felt slight pressure around his eyes. He felt light-headed. Why? He looked over at Kai, as if demanding an answer for the strange feeling in his head.

Kai continued to wait for Kinomiya's answer patiently. He could feel his heart beating, he was that nervous. It was understandable that Takao would need a while to process the situation, but that didn't make said situation any less awkward. There was so much tension hanging in the air and very embarrassing. Kinomiya still said nothing.

Then slowly, Takao started to realise something. He wasn't completely sure of himself, but there was no other way to figure it out other than trying something to see if it worked. He needed to know how he truly felt about Kai. Swallowing the lump in his dry throat and taking a few steps closer to Kai, Takao decided on his next move. Closing his eyes and driving his mind blank long enough the bluenette closed the gap between himself and his greatest blading rival.

That was unexpected. Kai didn't have time to think, he just felt Kinomiya's lips on his own. The kiss was sweet, and felt really good. Unbeknownst to Kai, if anyone had been watching the kiss they would have called it sloppy and amateurish. That didn't matter. It felt good. That was what mattered. Takao was the one to break the kiss before it could go any further.

"I didn't expect that." Kai whispered just loud enough for Takao to hear as they were still standing close to each other.

Why hadn't everything become clear to him? Takao had hoped that by kissing Kai he would achieve realisation of his feelings, but now he only felt more confused. Did he like Kai as a friend or did his feelings run deeper than that? It was so frustrating! Why couldn't he just figure it out? When he saw the look on Kai's face, Takao realised he had to say _something_.

"I don't know how I feel about you."

Cold swept over Kai's entire body. What did that mean? Takao continued. "I thought you were just a close friend… But I liked that kiss. Sort of. But it was my first. So I don't know if I liked it because I like you or because I just liked the feeling of kissing. I… I…" His voice had risen slightly. Kai softened the look on his face. Slowly, _gently_, he pushed Takao against the wall and cornered him. He nervously began to kiss Takao again, running his tongue softly against Kinomiya's bottom lip.

Takao let out a small gasp, which Kai instinctively took as an invitation and probed his tongue inside the other teen's mouth. He almost whimpered into Kinomiya's mouth, it felt so good. The kiss tasted so wonderful. However, they were both inexperienced, and both incredibly timid, so every move was slow and made with extra care. Kai started to lick the roof of Takao's mouth. Said teen returned the favour and glided his tongue along the underneath of Kai's tongue.

Takao felt his body tingling from the heat radiating from Kai's own body. They were so close yet weren't actually touching. It sent a shiver down both their spines.

Slowly Kai moved to the inside of Kinomiya's cheeks, then down onto Takao's tongue, which was now massaging his own tongue. They both needed air. Pulling his tongue back into his own mouth and sucking saliva to save themselves from an embarrassing dribbling mess, Kai pulled away.

Takao looked at Kai to see the teen breathing just as heavily as him. He was trembling slightly, which surprised Takao as he'd never expected Kai to have such an impact on him. Takao had enjoyed the kiss, but definitely did not like the feeling of embarrassment that came after it. Everything was still slightly confusing. He shakily lifted his head up to look into Kai's intense stare – which was now half-lidded and slightly hazy.

"Kai… I don't think I understand this. I… I think I like you too. But I'm… I'm not sure…"

Kai leaned his forehead against Takao's and began to speak in a serious, quiet tone. "I know how you feel. You're scared, aren't you?" Takao was surprised to find him self nodding. "I'm scared, too."

For a few minutes they stayed like that, close, breathing each other in. Reluctantly Kai pulled away, he could hear Kyouju and Hiromi's voices getting closer and didn't want to fumble for an explanation. He definitely wanted to save Kinomiya the embarrassment too. Speaking of which, Takao was blushing furiously. There was also a look in his eyes that Kai could only just make out.

Enough to worry Kai just a little bit.

A look of uncertainty.


End file.
